The Numberjacks' Adventures of Shrek the Halls/Transcript
This is the script for The Numberjacks' Adventures of Shrek the Halls. film begins with a green hill with snow on it. The title "The Numberjacks' Adventures of Shrek the Halls" comes up. Baby giggling is then heard and the hill is revealed to be one of the ogre triplets' bottoms as Shrek puts baby powder on it Shrek: There, that's better. throws Felicia up into the air and brings out her nappy, which Felicia herself lands in Shrek: All clean. puts Felicia in a mud pool with Farkle and Fergus. Shrek then lays back in a deck chair and puts on sunglasses. Donkey and the Numberjacks arrive Donkey: He sees you when you're sleeping~ 3: He knows when you're awake~ Shrek: What are you doing here, you lot? And what are you and Donkey talking about? Donkey: We're talkin' about Santa Claus! 4: You know, Shrek. There's only 159 days left till Christmas arrives. Donkey: Yep. So you'd better be good. 9: They're right, you know. Shrek: I'd better be good? How about this, you lot better be scarce. Now go on. All of you. I don't care about Christmas. Shrek is about to cut a log in half when... Donkey and the Numberjacks: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~ screams and throws the ax into the Beware Ogres sign Shrek: Donkey! Numberjacks laugh Donkey: It is only 51 days left 'til Christmas. Now you need to get your big green butt in gear and go get your marshmallows. Because everybody knows that without marshmallows, sweet potatoes are nothing. 4: He's right, Shrek. Shrek: Enough! I don't care about any of this nonsense! Now, shoo! Donkey: Okay, okay. But don't say we didn't say we told you so. time later on, it's snowing. Shrek comes out with a shovel and digs up some snow when Donkey and the Numberjacks appear out of it, startling him Donkey: Splashing through the snow~ And laughing all the way~ Ah-ha-ha~ 4: Oh, man. It's finally here. 5: Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Donkey: You got everything ready? Shrek: No. Donkey: You mean you haven't trimmed your stockings, or hung your chestnuts, or roasted the tree? 6: He's getting mixed up. Shrek: No. Donkey: Or figgified your pudding? Shrek, Donkey! Will you get it through your thick head?! No one here gives a hoot about Christmas! comes out with Farkle, Felicia and Fergus Fiona: A white Christmas! Oh, how perfect. And it's our first one together as a family. Isn't this exciting? 7: It sure is, Princess. Just like Ryan, Sean Ryan, Orla, Oisin and their friends did when they had their first Christmas with Shrek. 4: Uh, Princess, I think there's something Shrek needs to tell... Shrek: his mouth Don't ruin the surprise for her, 4. Fiona: Surprise? Oh, I love surprises. You're the best. Shrek and takes the kids back in Come on. Let's go make some cookies. 3: Uh-oh, Shrek's in trouble. 5: You got that right. - Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer